Ramen
by panda-sensei
Summary: Sasuke wants Naruto to eat healthily, but who says a little ramen isn't healthy sometimes? Especially if it's eaten with the right things... M, NaruSasu, Lemon, OneShot.


* * *

.:**Ramen**:.

* * *

Warnings: Smut. Lots of badly-written smut. PWP (I don't know why I bothered pretending there was plot), bad language, the usual.

Disclaimer: I never have, have never claimed to and probably never will own Naruto.

**

* * *

**

"But I don't _want_ spaghetti, bastard!"

"They're practically the same thing!"

"No they're not!" Naruto pouted. _It's okay, my sweet, delicious ramen. Soon we'll be alone together without mean old Sasuke to insult you._

"You can't live off ramen forever you know, idiot."

"Pfft. You're only saying that because for some reason you don't see the deliciousness…the sheer mouth-watering goodness…the sexine—I mean, tastiness…"

The boy's eyes glistened with unshed tears of joy at the mere memory of the joys that ramen beheld. Why Sasuke couldn't see his way, he didn't know.

"We're having spaghetti, and that's final." Sasuke said, turning on his heel and heading for the door. "I'll see you after work."

Naruto sulked and reclined back further into the sofa.

* * *

Sasuke was in a foul mood. His boss had just dumped a wad of paperwork onto his desk with the order to finish it by the end of the day, along with the addition of a certain pink-haired nuisance to his office space. 'For assistance', his boss had claimed. _More like hindrance,_ Sasuke thought darkly.

The girl (dubbed Sakura by friends and colleagues; dubbed _bitch_ by Sasuke) had proceeded to apply an extra layer of pale pink lip-gloss, keyed in a text to an unknown receiver and set about to do what she did best; get in the way. Sasuke had many-a-time been lumped with the bitch on previous occasions; many of them had ended with insult added to injury. He hated her; she wouldn't get the message. Today seemed no different.

"Sasuke, _sweetie_; would you like some…uh…_assistance_?" She leered, and Sasuke knew that it was going to be a long day.

* * *

Sasuke opened the door of the flat to be greeted by the familiar strong odour;

"Naruto, I thought I told you we weren't having ramen!" He cried angrily, striding to the entrance to the lounge and nearly choking on his own tongue.

Naruto was lying, spread bare across one of the sofas; butt-naked and muscles rippling as he tensed and un-tensed them. Corn-coloured hair was mussed slightly in front of half-lidded blue eyes, and one corner of the boy's mouth was cocked into a sly grin. In one hand he held a still-steaming bowl of ramen; possibly the source of the smell.

"You were..saying?" Naruto drawled, still smirking.

Sasuke fought to stop a blush breaking out across his face, and for his mouth to form coherent syllables.

"We..uh..can't have it. It's not good for you.." His resolve wavered slightly as Naruto pouted, dragging his free hand limply across his chest, back and forth. His eyes followed the movement, mesmerised. Without knowledge of when he'd moved or how he'd gotten there, he was suddenly by Naruto's side, staring down into sapphire eyes.

"But it's good for _me_, Sasuke…" Naruto whispered, head tilted slightly. A pink tongue crept out from the corner of his mouth and licked his lips tantalisingly slowly, and Sasuke felt his stomach clench uncomfortably. "And it could be good for _you_, too…"

Naruto raised the bowl of ramen above his chest, tilting it slightly so that some of the liquid was tipped onto bronzed skin. Still pouring the liquid, he slowly moved the bowl lower and lower down on his body, so that a trail of liquid was left behind, an odd piece of noodle slipping out here and there. The raven's eyes still watched him act as his own body remained motionless; just watching, save for the nagging heat pooling in his stomach.

As Naruto finally reached his member, Sasuke noticed that he was half hard. He felt his own length twitch in response, and dropped to his knees in front of Naruto, looking the boy in the eyes. He bent forwards and started to lick along the trail of liquid slowly spreading out across his lover's chest, sucking on the boy's flesh every now and then. When he reached Naruto's belly button, he bit down around it, eliciting an arch from his partner along with a moan, somewhere between pain and pleasure. After licking the spot in apology, he continued his journey downwards; noticing Naruto's breathing becoming more like pants.

Naruto could only watch as dark hair made its way further down his body, Sasuke's mouth wrapping itself around the head of his now fully-erect penis. He hissed as he felt a tongue sweep across the head, teasing the slit whilst the mouth sucked gently.

"Fuck, Sasuke…" he hissed again as a hand came up to massage his balls as he both tried to twist away and thrust into the raven's mouth. Said boy looked up in response to his name, removing himself from Naruto's length with a faint popping sound. Naruto shuddered.

Sasuke moved to straddle him, mouth meeting his as he dived forwards. Naruto nearly groaned aloud as Sasuke's tongue swept across his lower lip, to insistently press at the gap between lower and upper. The blonde opened his mouth and the familiar taste of ramen assaulted his own tongue as a clothed knee slipped between his own, rubbing gently against his arousal.

"Fucking…tease.." he hissed out from underneath. "Hurry up and..fuck…" Sasuke smirked in response.

"But I'm not finished with my meal yet, little one."

Naruto would have glowered at the steadiness of his boyfriend's voice (and the boy's response), had Sasuke not picked that moment to bring his knee up against his lower regions causing slightly more friction than before.

The bowl of ramen was back in Sasuke's hand, fingers dipping in to scoop out handfuls of noodles from the broth. He could feel the slimy warmth of the noodles being draped around the base of his cock.

He was about to ask how Sasuke intended to eat them from there before his dick disappeared into the raven's mouth. The velvety warmth squeezed against him and he cried out, eyes closing as pleasure enveloped him.

"Sasu…ah…I'm gonna.."

And then the sensation was gone. Sasuke was above him, smirking, noodles gone from the base of his erection.

"Not yet, love." Sasuke smiled at him, before moving off the boy to sit on the floor.

"What are you..doing?"

Sasuke slid his trousers and underwear down off his legs and over his feet, smirking as Naruto's eyes followed the movement. He looked up at him through lowered lashes, raising a single broth-covered finger into the air. Naruto watched as the digit travelled down, down, below the slightly-weeping erection to the hole revealed beneath. Naruto watched his lover hiss as he inserted said digit into himself to the knuckle before adding a second finger. The raven appeared to search for something for a moment before groaning loudly, his eyelids fluttering shut as eyeballs rolled into the back of his head. Naruto watched his lover fucking himself on his own fingers, a groan spilling from his own mouth as he watched. His hand crept lower on himself, encircling his shaft with cool digits.

A hand grabbed his wrist and pried his fingers from himself despite Naruto's whimper of protest. Velvety warmth once again covered him for a second, comprehension beginning to dawn in the blonde for what Sasuke was about to do. He brought himself up onto his elbows in preparation as Sasuke positioned his rear over his length, guiding it to his tight hole and slowly forcing it in.

Heat enveloped the head of him and he fought to keep his hips still. He could see his dick slowly disappearing into Sasuke, and he groaned in pleasure.

The raven's face was screwed up in pain as he forced himself lower; trying to make his muscles relax. He eased slowly down, before Naruto's hips suddenly bucked up, sheathing himself to the hilt.

"_Fucker_." Sasuke hissed in pain, Naruto leaning forward to claim his mouth in apology. Tanned hands worked to unbutton his shirt, quickly giving up and resorting to ripping and pulling. Sasuke shrugged off the shirt, eyes telling stories of expense and later revenge.

Sasuke glared and rolled his hips slightly, revelling in the look that passed over his lover's face. He used his knees to raise himself off the other boy's cock, lowering himself back down on it as Naruto watched, perverse pleasure written all over his face as he watched his member disappear then reappear, over and over. The blonde's eyes closed for a moment before he pulled himself into sitting position, forcing the raven's knees over his shoulders as he began thrusting violently.

"Unghh…" the blonde groaned, "how…are you still so fuck—" -his voice changed pitch as Sasuke clenched his ass- "—ing tight?!"

The raven's smirk was quickly wiped off his face as the boy hit the spot inside of him that made him go blind with pleasure. All he could feel was Naruto thrusting again and again, pain mixed with pleasure in spikes and bursts, his own arousal leaking more as a hand reached down to pump it…

With a strangled cry, his stomach clenched almost painfully as he shot his load and his vision white-washed. His muscles spasmed wildly around Naruto's length and his insides became coated with the warmth, his lover slumping forward onto him as he breathed heavily.

* * *

Once Sasuke's breathing had hit normal standards, he lifted up a hand to stroke his lover's hair.

"Next time, we do this with spaghetti."

* * *

_A/N; Wow, I really can't write lemons. I didn't think it would be that hard...heck, I got confused whilst writing...I hope it's not too awful. I might rewrite it at a later date._

_Happy late birthday, Naruto; and thanks to Camunki for the ramen idea._

_Reviews are appreciated, as is **constructive** criticism._

_If I leave the title uncentered, I'll come back and change it later. is on the fritz with my centering._


End file.
